


We are family

by BakaDoll



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cockblock Daisy, Domestic, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Family is exhausting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: Michelle and Daisy need to move in to Harry's and Eggsy's house for a while, because of a bursted pipe in their flat. It turns out to be a quite exhausting few days.





	We are family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "How about Harry and Eggsy are living together, and Michelle and Daisy have to move in temporarily with them for some reason and start to really cramp their style?"
> 
> Prompt fill for [thisbirdhadflown](http://thisbirdhadflown.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!

It wouldn't be a problem, that's what they thought at least. Due to a bursted pipe in their own flat Michelle and Daisy had to move in with Harry and Eggsy for a while. Michelle insisted they could move into a hostel for the time being, but both Eggsy and Harry had told her that was nonsense and they should just move into their house, they had an unused guest bedroom anyway.

The first day had worked wonderfully, it was a sunny Sunday afternoon, Eggsy spent lots of time with Daisy and Harry and Michelle sat in the kitchen and had a cuppa together. It was still a bit awkward between those two, but they got along. The problems started on Monday though.

Usually Harry and Eggsy had a morning routine that worked just fine. Their alarm would go off at 6.30am, they would spend another five minutes in bed, with sleepy kisses and cuddles, and then they'd get up and to the en suite bathroom. It was just big enough for the both of them, as long as they did everything in the right order. First Eggsy would take a shower (sometimes they'd take that together though, if they were in the mood to take Merlin's nagging about them being too late again) while Harry would brush his teeth and wash his face, then they'd switch. While Harry took his shower Eggsy would get ready, dry his hair and then go and put on his suit. When they both had their suits on they would do their hair and then go downstairs to have breakfast. Depending on how much time they had left it would either be a quick toast and a tea to go, or they'd do a proper breakfast with eggs and buns.

This morning, however, started at 5.24am when Daisy's crying woke both of them up. With a quiet groan Eggsy rolled over and buried his face against Harry's shoulder, who in return curled his arms around Eggsy's waist. "What time is it?" Eggsy asked quietly.

"5.24," was Harry's just as quiet answer, his voice still rough from sleep.

"Shit," Eggsy said, "It's too early... Let's go back ta sleep."

But, of course, both of them wouldn't fall asleep again. So at 5.46am Eggsy's lips found their way to Harry's jaw and pressed a gentle kiss there, and Harry answered with a small grunt.

Later, when they were all seated at the breakfast table, the next problem occurred. Daisy would just refuse to eat except Harry fed her, so after five minutes of crying and demanding "'Arry! Unca 'Arry!" Harry surrendered, sat next to Daisy's high chair and fed her her baby food. It all went surprisingly well - too well probably. Because after the first few bites Harry thought it would be a good idea to read the newspaper with one hand while he fed Daisy with the other, despite Eggsy's warnings to watch what he was doing with that spoon. Harry was just through the first article in the paper when he held another spoonful of pink-ish strawberry mash in front of Daisy's mouth, but instead of opening her mouth like the good girl Harry thought she was, she threw her hands up laughing and hit the spoon. The strawberry mash went flying, Eggsy watched it closely, his eyes following the line it took through the air, right towards Harry, and ended its journey half on his left cheek and his glasses' lens and half on his pearly white dress shirt. Eggsy stared at the pink spot that was clearly visible on the shirt, then his eyes slowly wandered up to Harry's face.  
Harry looked back at Eggsy. His expression was blank except for his confusedly blinking eyes and Eggsy watched another drop of mash falling from the rim of Harry's glasses onto his dark blue tie.

It was silent in the kitchen safe for Daisy's excited giggling, and Eggsy had to bite his lips as to not laugh at Harry.

"....Told ya so," he said after a few more seconds of silence.

***

The next morning they were actually woken up by their alarm clock at 6.30am. Eggsy sighed contentedly when Harry pulled him against his chest and placed many small kisses in his neck and on his shoulder.

"G'morning," Eggsy murmured with a smile on his lips. He craned his neck just enough for Harry to place another kiss on his lips and then stretched his tired muscles.

"Good morning," Harry replied as he sat up and combed a hand through his sleep mussed hair, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Eggsy yawned and let a hand roam over Harry's back, under his sleep shirt, "How 'bout ya?"

"Splendid," Harry said.

They both got up and started their daily morning routine, when suddenly they could hear Daisy's crying again - only this time it wasn't her usual waking up-crying, it sounded like someone strangled her to death.

Both men stormed out of the bathroom, Eggsy wet and with nothing but a towel around his hips that hung alarmingly loose and Harry with his red dressing gown hanging open and his toothbrush still in his mouth. They grabbed their guns on their way down, Eggsy nearly slipped on the stairs thanks to his wet skin and then rushed towards the crying, which was coming from the downstairs bathroom.

"Hands up!" Eggsy yelled when Harry ripped the door open and pointed his gun straight forward. They were met by the startled face of Michelle and a suddenly very quiet Daisy on her arm. The little girl looked at them in shock before she started to wail again, the shrill sound hurting in their ears. All three adults stared at each other until, with a quiet sound, Eggsy's towel hit the floor. He looked down, blushed and then quickly gathered it back up to at least hold it in front of his crotch.

"What the fuck, Mum? What happened?" He asked as he took a look around to make sure there really was no intruder.

Michelle stared at them for a few moments longer, before she finally found her voice again and answered: "Sorry, Luv, it's the dog I guess."

"The...what?"

Michelle pointed at Mr Pickle on the wall. "Daisy took one look at it and started crying."

Eggsy threw a reproachful look at Harry. "Told ya the thing is creepy," he said and got a sigh in return. "I'm very sorry," Harry answered after taking the toothbrush out of his mouth, "Just take her upstairs, we will get ready here instead."

So from that day on, Eggsy threw a wary look at Mr Pickle every morning before he undressed to take a shower. That thing _was_ creepy, after all.

***

Two nights later Harry and Eggsy had promised Michelle to babysit Daisy, because she had to work a night shift at the restaurant. They just had to put her to bed and go look for her if she woke up anyway, and usually Daisy slept through the night, so it wasn't a big deal.

"Shit," Eggsy groaned into the pillow. It was just natural they used the night they had on their own, especially after four nights with their guests, so with a sleeping Daisy downstairs and Michelle at work for another few hours it was just too tempting.  
A broken moan, muffled by the pillow, left Eggsy's throat with every thrust of Harry's hips. "Fuck, 'Arry, feels so good." Eggsy clung to the sheet as Harry answered with a growl and a particularly hard thrust. He could feel his climax building, a small, prickling feeling in his lower stomach that made it harder to breath and his toes curl. Harry closed his fingers around his cock, he could always tell when Eggsy was close, and Eggsy moaned again, loud and hoarse, and Harry started to pump it in time with his thrusts. He was nearly there, only a few more thrusts, then there would be the sweet relief of-

A loud crack followed by a child's crying made both of them stop dead. It took Eggsy a few seconds to realise the cracking had been the baby monitor coming to life and his sister was crying in the guest bedroom. "Shit," Eggsy cursed, but not out of arousal this time, "Fuckin' hell." He could feel Harry's forehead pressing between his shoulder blades; Harry's breath on his sweat-slick back made him shudder, but him pulling out and letting go of Eggsy's prick just enticed a frustrated groan.

"You should go look for her," Harry said with a strained voice, "She sounds agitated."

Harry was right. She was crying loudly, nearly hysterically, and was calling for her Mummy. But Eggsy really needed a few seconds to gather himself before he could get up and tightly wrap Harry's dressing gown around his body. With an obvious limp Eggsy made his way downstairs to look for his sister and get her back to sleep.

***

"I'm sorry for all the stress we caused you," Michelle said as she packed the last things into the cab in front of Harry's and Eggsy's home.

"Don't worry about it, it was a pleasure to have you here," Harry said with a polite smile on his lips and completely ignoring Eggsy's snort.

"Ya have ev'rythin', Mum?" Eggsy asked. Michelle nodded and Eggsy kissed her on the cheek. "Alright, then, call us if sumfin's wrong again, yeah?"  
Michelle nodded again and returned the kiss on the cheek. "I will. Thank you, again." Harry nodded and smiled at Daisy when Eggsy held her in front of him. "Be a good girl, little Miss Daisy, yes?" He said and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Daisy giggled happily and patted his cheek with her tiny hand. "Buh-buh, unca 'Arry," she said and waved excitedly, "Buh-buh, Eggy!"

Michelle took her daughter from Eggsy, said her good bye and sat in the cab that drove off a few seconds later.

Both men watched it until it was around the first corner, then the smiles faded off their faces and both let out a deep, tired sigh.

"Tea 'n telly?" Eggsy asked and looked up at Harry.

"Tea and telly," Harry agreed, and they made their way inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [my tumblr](http://agent-eggy.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/_bakadoll) and chat with me! ♥


End file.
